


Pistachio

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Store, Post-Lawsuit (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Buck and the firefam are slowly mending after the lawsuit but things aren't 100% and Buck finds himself not invited to a get together. Buck is hurt but understands. He goes out and he happens to walk by this exotic pet shop when something comes running out the door and tackles Buck's foot.orThe version where Buck impulsively buys a ferret and Eddie gets jealous.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 352





	Pistachio

It's disappointing he believes.

He usually acts off of impulse; doing what he wants when the time feels right. It's just how he has done things.

When Buck was a kid, his parents would always question the choices he made. The risky stunts that he would pull- not caring about getting hurt- that didn't seem to phase him. And he acted on impulse, because it made him happy; feel free.

But the thing about acting how he does starts to become complicated, and as Buck grew older he started to realize what that truly meant.

People don't like being around someone who acts like a "child", they should be an adult, because they are one. So it's disappointing Buck believes, that doing something that is viewed as impulsive and a great decision by him, doesn't always mean that others will necessarily see it that way too.

And he's gotta say. Maybe he does things, these risky things that he knows are going to hurt people off of impulse to prove that he knows what's best for him. But some how, he always ends up disappointing someone one way or another.

I mean he is exhausting, right?

That's how Buck found himself here. In front of a pet shop at nearly nine at night.

"Hello sir." a lady greets him as he walks into the store

Buck turns to look at her, her bright blue eyes that match the colour of his catching his attention.

"Hi."

"Is there anything you are looking for in particular?"

Buck looks at her blankly. Shaking his head with a grin on his face.

"No, not really. I-"

The feeling of fur starts to make it's way over the tops of his shoes, covering almost every part of them. And as Buck looks down at the warm sensation coming from his feet, he nearly jumps.

"A ferret?" Buck starts as he looks between the worker and the animal beneath him "You guys have ferrets?"

The lady nods her head, coming over to pick up the little guy that was once tackling Buck's feet.

"We sell a bunch of animals." she laughs.

Looking between Buck and the ferret, she starts to connect the dots, now wearing a smirk on her face.

"Do you want to hold it?" she asks, placing her hand out in front of him

"Sure."

As Buck takes the ferret in his arms, he would be lying if he said it wasn't love at first sight. The beautiful white buddy is one of the most magnificent animals he has every held- of course it comes a close second to the cat he rescued that one time.

"He's beautiful, huh." the worker chimes in. And Buck's gotta admit, she's not wrong.

So maybe he is impulsive, but this decision isn't hurting anyone.

"Can I buy him?"

The lady looks up at him with wide eyes, shocked with how fast he was able to come to a conclusion.

"Sure." she says as she starts to head over to her desk "You're just gonna need to sign some stuff."

It doesn't take Buck long to sign all the things that he could possibly sign to get a pet of his own.

With that, he is on his way.

-

"What's got you smiling so much?" Hen asks as she takes a seat beside him.

They are currently on shift. It's been a pretty slow day with a lot of down-time, so with almost nothing to do Buck decided to look at the one thing that's been making him really happy lately.

"Here." Buck says as he turns his phone to face Hen.

She looks down at the image on his phone, having no reaction.

"What is it?" she asks confused

Buck turns to face her, wearing disbelief all over his face.

"You're telling me, the Henrietta Wilson, does not know what this is?" Buck chuckles "And here I was thinking you were smart." he finishes, which earns him a playful slap to the shoulder.

Looking up, Buck's eyes land on Chimney in the kitchen.

"Hey Chim. Can you come here for a second?"

When Chim takes a seat on the other side of him, he turns his phone to him.

"Do you know what this is?"

Chimney starts to chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. "You got a ferret?"

"Wait. That's a ferret?" Hen echoes

Buck nods his head while wearing a huge grin on his face. "Yep, I got it last week."

Chimney starts to get up, already pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"I've gotta tell Maddie about this." Chim says, as he heads towards the locker room. Hen following suite.

Once they are out of Buck's sight, he fixes his gaze back on his phone. And he's so mesmerized that he doesn't notice someone behind him.

"Why are you looking at a picture of a ferret?"

The voice alerting him, Buck turns around to face the person behind him.

"It's not just a ferret. It's my ferret." Buck corrects.

Eddie stares at him- a grin plastered on his face. He knows that Buck is into some weird things, but a ferret was not one of the things he was expecting.

"Since when did you get a ferret?" he asks

Buck shrugs, looking down at his phone in his hands. "Last week." he answers

"Oh." Eddie says simply- not knowing how to continue.

It stays silent for a moment, and luckily for Buck the sound of the alarm starts to ring around the station.

Finally being able to keep him busy; out of his own head.

-

The truth is, Buck knew that things were going to be rough at first. He knew that his team would not trust him or avoid him a little, but he hadn't expected to be left out of things. He's apart of a team. I mean, it's called a team for a reason right?

So it sucks that tonight when he finds out all of his friends are having a get together, and he's not invited.

Sitting in his living room with his ferret- Pistachio, yes his name is Pistachio- in his lap sprawled out, he looks down at him: a fond look present in his eyes.

"Hey buddy." he whispers, as he pets him ever so softly "I love you so much."

He pauses for a moment in time, as if he will speak back to him.

Of course he doesn't, but he doesn't need him to, to know what he should do.

"You're right. I just need myself." he says as he starts to pick him up in his arms "And of course, you too."

It may be a little sad that he's talking to his pet, but that's what pet owners do.

-

"You busy tonight?" Eddie asks. They are headed out of work; in the parking lot in front of the station.

Their shift had just ended and it was a pretty stressful one. They lost a few people and were on calls back to back, but now they can finally head home and rest.

"Umm, yeah." Buck says as he opens the driver side to his vehicle "I have to go pick up my pet from the sitter."

Eddie chuckles. "You have a sitter for your pet ferret?"

"Yeah."

Eddie shakes his head in disbelief.

"How come you never hang out with us anymore?" Eddie asks out of no where "You always seem to be busy."

Buck shrugs, looking away from him.

"Not like you guys wanted to invite me anyway." he says barely, above a whisper

The words catch Eddie by surprise, making him wonder where this is all coming from.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys are nice to me at work, but when we are not at the station I always seem to be left out of things."

Eddie furrows his eyebrows at him. "Buck, is that really what you think?"

"I don't know." he shrugs

Lightning up, Eddie makes a suggestion.

"After you pick up your ferret from the sitter, meet me at my house."

Now it's Buck's turn to furrow his eyebrows.

"Why?"

Eddie grins. "Just trust me." And without another word, he heads towards his own car across the parking lot.

-

When Buck arrives at Eddie's house, he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He doesn't know why he is. It should be normal, he always goes to his house.

"Hey." Eddie greets, opening the door. Pushing his way to the side of the door, he makes space to allow Buck inside.

When Buck takes his first step inside of his house, he is stunned with what he is greeted with.

"Surprise!" his team yells

Although he is confused, he manages to make his way to the living room.

"Thank you?" he says, but it comes off as more of a question.

When his team adverts their attention to their own family members, Buck turns to face Eddie beside him.

"What is all this?"

Eddie shrugs, wearing a cocky grin on his face. "A welcome back party." he replies simply

"You guys didn't have to."

"Buck." Eddie says as he places a firm hand on his thigh "I wanted to, we all wanted to."

Buck just nods in response, not really knowing what to say.

"I know we haven't talked much." Eddie continues "But I need you to know that we are not mad at you about the lawsuit. We really do care about you."

Buck eyes start to well up.

"Thank you." he says "Really."

The rest of the night goes just as Eddie plans. They play a few board games- and of course Maddie and Chimney making one of the best teams, beat just about everyone- but it doesn't matter because everyone else just ends up giving up anyway.

Everyone else has already headed out, now leaving just Buck at the Diaz house.

"Today was fun. Haven't had that much fun in a while." Buck smiles "Thank you Eddie, truly."

Eddie smiles at him his cheeks becoming red. "You know I'd do anything for you."

Placing his plate in the sink, Eddie turns back around to face Buck. "Last week, you know, when you said that we didn't invite you to things. We were actually planning the party." he laughs

"Oh."

Eddie starts to make his way over to him, now an inch away that Buck can feel his breath against his lips. "I've missed you."

The words warm Buck's heart.

"I've missed you too."

Without saying anything, Buck leans down and places a soft kiss to Eddie's lips. When they kiss, it's just them; the two of them at this very moment in time.

"Wow." Eddie says, once they break apart to catch their breath

Still catching his breath, Buck smiles at the response still running his hands up Eddie's arms when he starts to feel something crawling along his feet.

"Oh, Pistachio." Buck says as he kneels down to pick him up "Hey."

Eddie shakes his head. "Getting a ferret was one thing, but naming him Pistachio is just-"

Buck hits him playfully- not letting Eddie finish his sentence.

"Well despite his name, he's pretty cute." Eddie says, rubbing his hands along the back of it

"Yeah, he is."

"Just don't let him be taking up all of your time." he says, trying to act serious, but Buck knows that he is just teasing "I need some Buck time too."

Buck smiles at the comment, wrapping his spare arm around his boyfriend. "I'll always have time for you." he says as leans down to place a more passionate kiss against his lips once again.

"Good. And it better stay that way."

So maybe buying the ferret was a bit of an impulsive decision, and sure it was an 'in the heat of the moment' thing, but it isn't bothering anyone. Being impulsive is usually viewed as a negative aspect, but it makes Buck who he is; always has. And now he knows that is a good thing because it led him to his happiness.


End file.
